role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HokutoGoji
HokutoGoji is a wandering Godzilla-esque hybrid who's been roaming Earth for a long while, no one knows for sure, this enigma amongst monsters is used by StrongestPotato. Personality Cold, stoic, merciless, these are all words that describe HokutoGoji in the battlefield. Never missing a beat, or a moment, HokutoGoji is a man who will give his all in the ring of honor, and will never back down from a fight, at all. He seems to have a strong code of morality, always standing up and against his enemies without a single bit of mercy if they attack those who are helpless, and equally not attacking unless he's provoked, even when he's about to get robbed, he gives the robbers ten seconds to leave with anything they might have. HokutoGoji doesn't manifest much in the field of emotions, but he does manifest respect and values the efforts of those in seemingly unwinnable battles, finding potential even in warriors with as atrocious of a winning streak as the Cyber Kitties, and devoting himselves to train the next generation until his last breath, making sure that only worthy warriors can reach him, by burying a map to his home in the outskirts of Mount Fuji in random locations, such as beneath the United Kingdom. History Backstory Few is known of the Wandering Traveller himself, but we know from his trophy collection that he has at least fought against his universe's equivalents of Moguera, MechaGodzilla, and Mechani-Kong, and eventually went into retirement once his services were no longer needed, with him solemnly retreating back to his home, where he'd meditate and train for the future generations to arrive, which eventually would happen. Debut: The Return of the Kitties HokutoGoji's shrine was eventually found by the Cyber-Kitties, a trio of less-than-stellar female cats from a webcomic with a similar track record, despite this, HokutoGoji realized they didn't even flinch at his threats once he thought they were stealing from him, and felt respect for them, for finding his map, and coming in a long way to find him, promising to train them in the ways of the warrior in order to prepare them for future battles. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Abilities: '''Possessing the strength to brake a truck with his bare hands, run at speeds equal to olympic athletes, and withstanding the merciless cold of the mountains without any clothes, HokutoGoji's superhuman factors are a thing to fear. * '''Enhanced Senses: '''HokutoGoji's eyesight can keep up with the arrow's speed, detect and resist many forms of poisons & toxins, has hearing and smell comparable that of a hound, can detect the presence of beings during training, is immune to mass hypnosis, and is able to fight blind by detecting the person's breathing. * '''Accelerated Healing: '''HokutoGoji, being a Gojiran, is capable of regenerating his cells, recuperating himself from damage dealt to his body. * '''Atomic Breath: '''The most iconic technique of any Godzilla, HokutoGoji is capable of firing a neon blue stream of atomic energy from his mouth, said stream has strength enough to lift him up and propel him like a turbine. * '''Fireball: '''HokutoGoji shoots a small, slow-moving atomic fireball from his mouth. * '''Atomic Pulse: '''From his reactor heart: HokutoGoji can channel a wave of radiation capable of pushing back most foes. * '''Lightning-Fast Punches: '''HokutoGoji can punch at the speed of a machinegun's firing, attacking his foe relentlessly. * '''Hokuto Shinken: '''It's not known how, but HokutoGoji is a master of Hokuto Shinken, or the Big Dipper's Fist, a way of martial arts which focuses on channeling one’s ki, or inner energy as per the beliefs of East Asian religions and philosophies. With it, they can strike one of the 708 pressure points located throughout the body. Each pressure point, when attacked, causes different reactions depending on its purpose, mostly disabling the nerve, and causing his opponent to lose control of it for a while. ** '''Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Crack Fist): '''Firing 100 punches into his weakened enemy, HokutoGoji hits every point on his opponent's chest, causing them to collapse in an explosion. ** '''Goshi Retsu Dan (Five Finger Fury Bullets): '''Punching his enemy in the palm's nerves with full power will cause an enemy’s fingers to explode. ** '''Hokuto Koushu Gyakusetsu: '''HokutoGoji aims for the neck of his enemy, twisting it in 360 degrees. ** '''Ganzan Ryouzan Ha (Mountain Split Fissure Wave): '''Aiming for his opponent's skull, in one swing, he cleaves through, perfectly splitting the skull. ** '''Hokuto Zankai Ken (Fist of Remorse): '''Saved for HokutoGoji's worst enemies, it's a cruel timebomb, assuring the death of the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. HokutoGoji instead gives the victim three seconds to feel remorse for their actions before the explosion. ** '''Koushu Hagn Ken (Face Breaking Fist): '''Self-explainatory, this finisher breaks the face in half. ** '''Hokuto Juuha Zan (Hokuto Soft-Breaking Slash): '''HokutoGoji can pierce through his opponent's flesh and bone in a single chop, severing limbs ** '''Hokuto Juuji Zan (Hokuto Cross Kill): '''HokutoGoji causes a cross made out of his opponent's blood to erupt from their chests after hitting several nerves ** '''Hokuto Goukin Bundan Kyaku (Hokuto Steel Muscle Cutting Kick): '''HokutoGoji delivers a kick to an articulation, it weakens his opponent's muscles to the point of them collapsing under the enemy's own weight. ** '''Hokuto Soukin Jizai Kyaku (Hokuto Tendon Pulling Will Kick): '''HokutoGoji, in a single kick, rips his opponent's nerves through their wrists. ** '''Hokuto Kaikotsu Ken (Bone Crushing Fist): '''With two fingers to the forehead, HokutoGoji causes his opponent's skeleton to rips itself out through their body. ** '''Hokuto Kyomu Shidan (Hokuto Nothingness Finger Snap): '''HokutoGoji spares his enemy, erasing the memory of the victim about this battle by hitting the brain. ** '''Hokuto Dankotsu Kin (Self-Destruction Muscles): '''HokutoGoji punches his opponent in the spinal nerves, causing muscle spasms in their body and finally, their spines exploding. ** '''Hokuto Senjukai Ken (Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): Instant thousand hand punch, it feels like only one punch, but you've been hit by the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken. ** Hokuto Ryuu Geki Ko (Hokuto Dragon Attacks Tiger): '''Another merciful finisher, it causes the opponent's pressure points to undergo a sense of death, but eventually re-gain movement after some hours. ** '''Hokuto Kouretsu Ha (Hokuto Steel-rending Grasp): After attacking an enemy in the clavicle points, the enemy’s shoulder explodes.. * '''Musou Tensei: '''The ultimate technique of Hokuto Shinken, Musou Tensei, also known as "the Nil-Thought Rebirth". A state of nothingness which can only be dominated by those who have experienced true sadness and grief.Under the effects of Musou Tensei, HokutoGoji becomes intangible and near impervious to damage. He gains the ability to use the techniques of fallen rivals, and all his strikes can cause opponents to spontaneously combust. Even if he’s otherwise physically incapacitated, he can fight on using his soul as an avatar * '''Sword: '''HokutoGoji's weapon, a hunk of iron way too big to be called a sword, which he carries without much of a problem, he can also channel his Atomic Ki throughout it, setting it ablaze to cut through metal. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Hokuto Shinken Restrictions: '''Despite the godlike powers of the Hokuto Shinken, HokutoGoji refuses to instantly kill his opponents, instead opting to prove their abilities in combat, and decide if they're worthy of being his opponent and if they have any chance of redemption. * '''No Pain Treshold: '''HokutoGoji is trained to not feel any pain, so he won't realize if he's been inflicted a wound until it's too late. * '''Mercy: '''HokutoGoji will spare his opponent if they regret their actions, this cannot be changed as he believes their words. However, things won't be as lucky if the enemy repeats their actions. Trivia * HokutoGoji is based on the Godzilla from the one-shot manga: Monster Warrior Godzilla, which depicts an alternate reality where Kaiju are humanoids living in a post-apocalyptic universe, this universe shares a lot with the popular anime series Fist of the North Star, or Hokuto No Ken, which is the reason for HokutoGoji's name. * HokutoGoji's personality is based on the star of Fist of the North Star himself: Kenshiro, having a very similar sense of honor and combat, always looking for those threatened by unfairly stronger beings, and training them into their best version. * HokutoGoji's battle theme is, what else: "You Wa Shock!", from the Hokuto No Ken soundtrack, one of Potato's all-time favourite animes. * HokutoGoji's universe also houses WarriorAngira, WarriorVaran, and Biker Jet Jaguar. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters (StrongestPotato)